Ruined by Wolves
by The Moosh
Summary: Every mess you made for her I cleaned up and I will always be there to pick her up after every fall!” Sesshoumaru snarled at Kouga as his own tears began to fall masked by the falling rain Kouga's eyes were wide as Sesshoumaru said this. "You love her?"
1. Meeting the Blue Eyed Demon

I've just recently got into this pairing its not very popular I know but hey anything is possible.

-breanaslutfacedhoe.

**Stolen.**

**Chapter 1**

Rin watched her sister, Kagome, as she and her boyfriend Inuyasha sat on a bench hungrily trying to rip the lips off each other. In Rin's opinion it was disgusting why anyone would do such a thing. Rin of course was only fourteen and had always been a tomboy with no interest in love, the only thing that ever mattered to her was singing and gymnastics Rin watched in disgust her hazel eyes slightly narrowing at Inuyasha, Rin would have bet all her savings she saw their tongues for just a second. Her black t-shirt fit her loosely and her cargo army pants stopped just in the middle of her well formed calves. As she grew tired of watching the couple she pulled her hat down so she couldn't see them unless she looked up. Rin was just falling asleep when she felt her sister's gentle hand on her shoulder. Rin stood up and stretched, she looked Inuyasha up and down then looked away she could see his eye twitch in anger, she saw Kagome hold him in place as he was about to confront her.

"That's right, Kag. Control your little puppy" Rin smirked with arrogance, her smile tearing into Inuyasha's patience.

"Shut up you peck!" Inuyasha yelled at her, Kagome grabbed his arm as he had became close to Rin. Rin didn't flinch only looked up at him.

"Take that back, you mutt" Rin yelled back, his dog ear twitched, sure Rin was short but he didn't have to call her peck.

"I won't take it back, you peck" he said crossing his arms and stopping. Kagome looked at them both with a sigh.

"Well I'd rather be a peck, than a mutt" she said sticking her tongue out at him he glared at her, and looked at Kagome who was shaking her head. Inuyasha glared at her and then wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders she looked up at him gratefully. Rin put her hair up in a ponytail fishing it through the hole in the back her long dark brown hair falling in its constraints to her waist. Rin felt her stomach grumble, and ran to a vender then realized she had no money. She rested her elbows on the counter, her long black lashes fluttered for a moment at the guy who was working there,

"Hi, do you think you could give me a free sample?" she smiled looking up into electric blue eyes. He smiled at her

"Nope" he said his smile leaving his face being replaced by a cocky look.

"Rin do you need money?" Inuyasha asked his arm draped around Kagome.

"Not from you mutt" Rin said with an obvious tone.

"Hey on second thought, here two corn dogs on the house" he winked. Rin smiled and took them from his hands.

"Get away from my stuff dog breath" the guy said to Inuyasha who looked like he was going to jump on him any second now.

"Shut up! I'll stay here if I want too" Inuyasha fought.

"Hey! Rin, come back tomorrow for more free stuff" he winked. Rin looked back flashed her pearly whites and ran in the other direction. Inuyasha and Kagome followed her around, watching her do cartwheels and flips around children and their parents gathered around her becoming a small audience. Rin smiled as she bowed dramatically. As usual Rin had a loosely held tongue and an over excited amount of cruel humor and wit. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who began falling asleep Rin popped out of no where and screamed in the half sleeping seventeen year olds ear loudly. He got up and chased a running

Rin.

"Ahhhh! Help Me! I'm being attacked by a smelly mutt" she screamed laughing easily climbing a tree and getting out of his grasp.

"Get down here you cowardly peck!" he called looking up at her then started to climb up her tree. Rin stuck her tongue at him and kept climbing up the tree till she was at the very top. Inuyasha looked at her he was only one branch away. Rin glared at him shrugged her shoulders and walked out to the tip of the branch she looked down. It was about thirty feet down. Rin smiled at him and let her self fall Kagome gasped in horror, as she allowed gravity to pull her she looked for a branch she could grab about ten feet before the ground which was quickly coming closer she grabbed a strong branch and held it for two then let her self go landing gracefully on her feet. Inuyasha then realized how far up he was cursed and then tried to copy Rin, he proved less agile than Rin. But then Rin had been trained in this from the moment she learned to walk. Rin listened to Inuyasha curse as he fell on his butt. She smirked and began to skip around in circles around him. Kagome smiled at the two.

Rin put her finger to her lips, and yawned. Then she began running Kagome looked at her and nodded. Rin ran home and jumped on her bed. She had class early in the morning but that's what happens when you're the best in the highest elite sports school in the country and if you wanted to stay on top and be number one teenage athlete on scholarship you had to train every single day. That was what you had to do. As she finally felt the soreness of her earlier activities she fell asleep with the thought of the electric blue eyes she had seen that afternoon. Rin woke her alarm clock ringing at four fifteen in the am her hand flew shushing the alarms insistent wails. Rin stood up her feet touching the cold wood of the floor, she jumped in the shower throwing her long hair in a ponytail after, her hazel eyes were wide and alert she slipped on a pair of her running shorts and a white tank top with running shoes. She gracefully descended the staircase not making a noise grabbing her backpack.

She ran to the park shoving her headphones into her ears as she ran through her neighbor hood she stopped on a large tree she kicked her leg reaching high almost as if she were doing a split on the tree her back was facing the tree her leg against as she stretched her tendons in an arabesque she leaned forward never letting her foot leave the tree as she placed her left foot in a releve she touched the floor with both hands flat and held it for three minutes she did three back to back sets of these. Then continued her running, she ran three miles to the park and then took a jump rope out of her bag and jump roped doing different plies as she was in the air landing in the fifth position each time. Rin twisted the rope as she did pivot jumps, she stopped as her watch beeped. Then she five step turned towards the tall pole that lead most little kids down from the top of the play set. Rin smiled wide with mirth as she climbed up the pole with ease then she grabbed the pole and threw herself she was spinning in the spot then she wrapped her leg around it sliding down at a spiral as she put both feet on it and did a back flip spin ending in a split.

Those electric eyes were watching her as she grabbed her stuff. She sashayed to the bench were she put her headphones in her bag as she leaned against the bench for thirty seconds she dropped to the floor in push up position one hand behind her back and her legs crossed he was betting she could do a hundred of those. Rin did fifty on one side then the other and then moved on to regular push ups with claps in between up and downs. Rin smiled while doing lunges and then squats. Rin finally finished pulling a bottle of water from her bag downing it in mere seconds. Rin sat on the bench and got in her jogging position until a voice called her

"Hey Rin" the electric eyes caught Rin's hazel orbs as he spoke, she looked at his long black ponytail of hair and his headband and his amazing body, she could tell he was a runner, most likely track.

" Hey, I actually never caught your name" Rin said she didn't know why but her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute and her stomach was fluttering.

"My name is Kouga Tenjo, and I'm amazed at your stamina and skill" he said with a boyish grin, Rin blushed and scratched her head gently.

"Thank you, you look like you run track, what school are you going to?" Rin asked sitting on the bench.

"I also go to the same school as that damn mutt, but I am on track. I plan to go to Tokyo Sport University for my college" he smiled at her.

"I go to Tokyo Sport High, right now. I'm their top athlete right now, and the youngest to break all the records set" Rin said with a smile.

"So that's why you train so hard" he said to her, he looked at his watch it was only seven thirty.

"Yes, I have to, I have an image to uphold and I'm there on scholarship" Rin said grabbing a second water bottle and then another offered him it. "My running has been off recently though" she added.

"You do ballet right" he asked, she smiled and nodded

"Yea, you could tell?" she asked.

"Yea, its okay if you let me coach you I could probably get you back in killer running state, what's your record for a lap around a football field?" he asked her trying to see how hard they were going to work.

"Its kind of embarrassing, I used to be able to do it in one point three. But now its one point twenty" Rin said sounding frustrated.

"Either way you are amazing, no one has noticed I'm sure" Kouga tried to assure her.

"No, I noticed. You don't understand I have to be the best" Rin slightly snapped.

"I'm just saying its not that far off only seventeen seconds short" Kouga said.

"I know I'm sorry, its just, I have to break my own records before anyone else can" Rin said.

"Rin, you are the best at that school which you are easily the best in Japan." Kouga said, he said grabbing her chin to face him because she was looking down. Rin looked into his eyes, he leaned forward and before either one knew what was happening, their lips met as fire filled their veins. Kouga licked her bottom lip sensually asking for entrance Rin let his tongue clash with hers. Rin didn't understand what was happening or why she didn't want to stop. Kouga's arm slid around her waist and they pulled apart Rin's lips were slightly plump and red their eyes met again, as they let out a small breath.


	2. Blue Eyes Bring Butterflies

_Italicized - Recap or Thinking. _

Hey I don't know how you guys are feeling about the pairing but its something new to for me to write. Music inspires my stories, I think I was listening to Michelle Branch record while writing this. I feel really confident that I'll pull through with this one for sure.

-

breanaslutfacedhoe

**Stolen. **

**Chapter 2**

"_Rin, you are the best at that school which you are easily the best in Japan." Kouga said, he said grabbing her chin to face him because she was looking down. Rin looked into his eyes, he leaned forward and before either one knew what was happening, their lips met as fire filled their veins. Kouga licked her bottom lip sensually asking for entrance Rin let his tongue clash with hers. Rin didn't understand what was happening or why she didn't want to stop. Kouga's arm slid around her waist and they pulled apart Rin's lips were slightly plump and red their eyes met again, as they let out a small breath. _

Once again their lips were in a head on collision her arms wrapped around his neck brining their bodies closer as he pulled her into his lap, his hands were burning as he kissed her his hand on her thigh '_What am I doing I probably look like Kagome and Inuyasha right now, but …_' she was thinking but his kiss knocked all thoughts from her brain. Kouga let his other fingers pull her so their bodies were against each other.

He pulled away from her their lips aching to be one again.

"Rin, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what came over me" he apologized as he tried to move away. Rin looked at his face at his lips then into his eyes and this time it was her who initiated the fiery kiss. Kouga and her stood up and pulled away.

"Lets go to the football field, to run, I'll run with you, we'll race" Kouga suggested with a smile. Rin nodded going for her bag that Kouga had around his shoulder. Rin tried to get it back but he insisted on taking it for her. As they reached the field. Rin stretched and then Kouga sat on the bench where most rookie football players sit. Rin got in position, Kouga watched.

"Your balance is a little off, you probably not getting a good start" he said. Rin growled.

"It feels fine, and I'm not falling" she snapped, she hated being told she was wrong.

"Look watch this stay that way" he said getting up he grabbed her right foot putting it on a pointed releve, and moved her left foot in more Rin automatically felt better more poised.

"Its much better" she said with a slight giggle, Kouga stomped his foot signaling Rin to take off, he was amazed by her speed she could probably beat him in a race with barely trying, then he noticed what was wrong.

"Rin, your toes!" he screamed Rin fixed the problem with grace and with grace ran as beautifully as a race horse. Rin came around stopping solidly in front of him.

"One point five" he said, watching the sweat roll off her muscles and face. Rin got back in position the way Kouga had fixed it. "Try not to run like my grandmother this time" he said Rin took off with an aggravated growl coming around again. "One point six" he yelled at her. Rin got in to position once again running, this repeated for a long time she was drenched in sweat as she came around for the last time. "One" he said with a smile. Rin took a breath.

"Its not enough" she said, it was now ten and the sun was beating down her back, she got back in position and went for another lap, she came around the curve of the track . "One" he said as she halted in front of him.

"I have to break the minute" Rin yelled she got in position running again multiple times it was now eleven and she was exhausted as she nearly fell in front of Kouga he caught her in his arms pressing the timer.

"Zero point fifty two" he told Rin who was breathing heavily, but had a grin on her face, she grabbed her stomach and turned over and threw up water, her legs were on fire. Kouga touched her skin it was burning he put her on her back and carried her to his house. She fell asleep on him, he put her down on his bed and ran to the bathroom and filled it with cold water and then ran to his kitchen back and forth filling it with ice. He picked her up and shook her awake right before dumping her into the ice cold tub. Rin's eyes opened wide as she bit her lip to keep from screaming. She ducked herself under the water. She laid in it for two minutes and tried to get out but Kouga pushed her back in. Her skin turned pink, he let her out she ran to his room and stood in the middle of it shivering.

"You can help yourself to whatever you need in here I think I have some small clothes from when I was in middle school in my closet. I'll go downstairs and make you some tea" he said rushing out to keep from looking at her now see through white tank top. Rin looked at his room, his bed was made the walls painted blue with posters of famous track stars on it. She looked at a picture of his mother and father and him as a younger kid, his hair was short then only up to his shoulders. Rin walked over to his closet grabbing a t shirt and boxers that were small but still big on her. She peeled off all her wet clothes and threw them in her bag. After taking out her mp3 that is. Rin put on the stuff. Feeling slightly awkward she was in his clothes in his bedroom, he had been her first kiss. There was a knock on the door Rin opened it Kouga came in with tea, Rin grabbed it and drank it slowly. Rin smiled wondering why she was so happy, and why her stomach was fluttering again. They both sat on his bed.

"Listen Rin I'm really sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to take advantage of you or anything. I mean I shouldn't have kissed you" Kouga said apologizing once again for the morning events.

"Really its ok, it didn't bother me" she said a blush overtaking her cheeks, he brought his face close she could almost taste his lips.

"Are you sure you mean that?" he asked Rin who nodded, he kissed her hungrily as she fell backward on to his bed he was on top of her. _'_'_Why am I doing this? Why am I letting this happen? Why does it feel so right when I know its wrong?_' Rin thought as his hands began to go under the shirt she was wearing. She pulled away. Kouga smiled and moved his hands out of the shirt and on her waist then he kissed her again letting his lips roam to her neck as she laid there. Rin looked at his hair she took it out of the ponytail and ran her hands through it. Kouga moved back to her lips taking her hair out of its ponytail as well. Rin laughed under him as he kissed her lips softly. They got up and Rin through a pillow at his face he tickled her.

"Rin I'm really happy for you being able to break the minute." he said to her , she smiled at him her watch beeped. It was now noon.

"Listen, Rin I really like you. Can I take you out sometime?" he asked her, Rin sat thinking about for a second.

"I'm not really the girl type, so our ideas of a date or whatever would probably be really weird or not matching." Rin tried to explain but it came out a little scrambled.

"That doesn't bother me, its ok though, Rin you could call me whenever and we could just hang out as athletes together" he smiled.

"That sounds ok, but I really have to get back home before Inuyasha gets there" Rin said. Kouga nodded walking her to the corner of his neighborhood. Rin walked slowly at first thinking about everything that happened so far in the day. Then she started running. When she got to her house she ran straight up the stairs hoping Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't notice her since they were on the couch making out. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome's lips. His nose twitched as he ran up the stairs after Rin. Kagome followed him to prevent any fights. Rin stopped dead in her tracks as Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you doing mutt?" she yelled whisking around, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"I'm smelling you, you smell like that disgusting Wolf!" he yelled then looking at what she was wearing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" she yelled pulling her shoulder away from him.

"Why are you wearing that, where have you been all day?" he asked Rin shrugged her shoulders and walked into the bathroom. Inuyasha followed Kagome decided to sneak down the stairs.

"Why do you care! Besides you act like I've done something stupid" she said.

"Because Peck I smell him all over you" Inuyasha yelled.

"He was helping me break a minute in my track in my running" she told him quietly.

"So then he didn't touch you or kiss you?" Inuyasha asked her , she lied shaking her head, and then Inuyasha caught sight of a hickey. Inuyasha grabbed her arm brought her to a mirror and showed her it.

"Ok well we kinda kissed" Rin said blushing, Inuyasha was obviously angered, he shut the door behind him and grabbed Rin and kissed her roughly on the lips her arms were stuck between their bodies, she was against the sink he picked her up so now she was sitting on the sink slightly straddling him Rin pushed against his chest, his kiss was powerful and she couldn't take it, she didn't want to, it was her sister's boyfriend, or did she. He brought his lips down to the forming hickey that Kouga made and then he sucked on it nipping, Rin bit her lip to keep from making noise, in the pain he was causing her she had wrapped her legs around his waist. He let her go and moved back.

"Whatever you do with him, a guy you just met, you be able to do with me a guy you've known since you were twelve" Inuyasha said. Rin stood in shock.

"You are crazy, you mutt, don't touch me you are dating my sister" Rin whispered as he left the bathroom.

Rin jumped in the shower, touching the sore spot on her neck. Rin plopped on her bed and passed out from the daily events, tomorrow there was training again. Then she would go on a date with Kouga, or hang out with him. Maybe Inuyasha had been trying to scare her. Or at least she hoped so.


	3. Blue Like Lightning Moving Too Fast

Not many reviews oh well.

I like this. There is a rated M part in this and for those of you reading I'll most likely be changing it to a rated M story.

-

BreanaSlutFacedHoe

**Stolen. **

**Chapter 3.**

Rin woke up it was six in the morning, she was late but it didn't matter to her she sat in her bed thinking over the passed few days. She had met someone who gave her butterflies and learned a new side of someone who aggravated her to death. Then she remembered she could smell the scent of alcohol on Inuyasha, so he was drunk last night when he kissed her. Hopefully that's all it was. Inuyasha crept from Kagome's bed on the other side of the room.

"Listen Rin, I'm really sorry about last night. Its just you smell like Kagome, and Kouga's scent was all over you. it's a dog demon thing" Inuyasha said he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Whatever just stay away from me dog breath" she said throwing the covers off of her body, she reached into her night table and pulled out her phone, she looked at it for a little while before going to her text inbox. It was a message from Kouga. Rin closed the phone and stood up stretching with a loud yawn. Kagome was smiling in her sleep. Rin stuck out her tongue and ran to the kitchen grabbing a ice cream container of mint flavor. She grabbed a spoon and sat on the couch with a thump. She scrambled around the living room looking for the television remote which was probably going to be missing for a month. Rin sat eating ice cream on the couch watching a super old sailor moon rerun. Rin giggled at herself and stood up full of ice cream and returned the now barely full container in the freezer, Rin ran up the stairs and ran into the shower where she proceeded to rip off her clothes and jumped in the shower. Rin felt the soreness of all her muscles as she washed herself. Realizing she should have stretched last night, Kagome walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. Rin popped her head out and looked at her with a glare.

"Is there no such thing as privacy in this house!" Rin screamed loudly, Kagome scratched her head and yawned finishing her peeing. Rin washed her hair and body and stepped out of the shower curtain and went for her towel. Trying her best to ignore Kagome, who was now looking at her with a dreamy look.

"Rin, I really wish I had your body" she said in a far off voice. Rin shook her head wrapping her towel around herself she walked away from her sister who was obviously never going to be a morning person. She dropped her towel as she got in to her room where she dove under her comforter. She laid there until she was dry and looked at her school uniform from under the covers, and slowly left the warm and put them on along with the other essentials. Rin left the house spitting out toothpaste and spent the rest gargling her mouthwash, Rin started jogging to her school. As usual she was there early taking this time to practice head on with the teachers. Which she always came early for. Rin stood in the pool area with her cell phone vibrating it was Kouga again. Rin smiled as she opened the first text.

**To: Rin**

**Hey Rin its Kouga. I'm going to go pick you up after school, maybe we can go see a movie or something. **

**From: Kouga**

**To: Rin **

**Yea its me again, haven't heard anything I was wondering if you got my text. **

**From: Kouga**

**To: Kouga**

**Yea I got your text, but I was around my sister and her mutt of a boyfriend so I couldn't really answer. Sorry. I'd have to ditch practice with my coaches for the day. But I'm sure once couldn't hurt right. :**

**From: Rin**

Rin smiled shutting her the bell rang for her first class. Nutrition. It was an extra morning course that she didn't have to take but an athlete had to learn how to eat to keep there bodies in peak condition because Rin knew her usual breakfast wasn't at all healthy. The teacher was French, specializing in athletic cooking. Rin listened to the teacher intensely as was expected from her.

"In order for your weight to stay the same, the energy or calories you consume must equal the energy (or calories) you expend. In most cases, it's really a simple matter of energy balance: "Calories In" must equal "Calories Out." "Calories In" includes what you eat and drink. "Calories Out" includes your resting metabolic rate, thermic effect of food, and physical activity. Your personal calorie requirement depends on these three factors." Ms. Pierre said her French accent dipping into her Japanese. Rin wrote down her notes and examples with the greatest intention of studying further at home, she had to stay on top of her game. After nearly an hour of rant about the same thing the bell rang. Rin smiled picking up her stuff she was the only freshman allowed in that class because she had begged for it from when she was in junior high. Rin slipped into the ballet room practicing while changing into her tights and leotard, the teacher smiled at Rin because he rarely had to fix her or remind her to point her toes. As the rest of the day flew bye Rin didn't eat lunch, because of the earlier class and rather large calorie breakfast she chose to consume. Rin walked out of the school with her bag slung over her shoulder was tired, she let her hair hang loose around her, she walked out someone grabbing her hand as she stepped past the gate.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she turned yelling and then saw Kouga holding her hand.

"Oh my god, I thought you were going to go all karate on me and beat me up" he joked liking the annoyed look she had on her face.

"Sorry, I freak out when people sneak up on me" she said a blush taking over her cheeks, this was so unlike her to blush just because of a guy.

"Hey its no problem I probably would have done the same thing. I mean if someone just randomly grabbed me like that" he said, but now their fingers were intertwined. Kouga snatched Rin's school bag and slung it over his shoulder. Rin smiled at him for a second and then saw Kagome and Inuyasha heading towards her school. Rin tried to act calmly and they never noticed her and Kouga. Kouga paid for the tickets to the movie, Rin sat next to him, two girls from Rin's school saw them together as they sat in the dark cinema. Rin sat back her eyes completely transfixed on the movie. Kouga wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and his other hand stroked her thigh soft she didn't even notice it, they had sat all the way in the back his hand started to move up towards the hem of the school uniforms skimpy skirt still she didn't notice or pretended not to. Kouga wondered how far he could get in the theater before she stopped him or noticed. Rin didn't know what to do her face was getting hotter and hotter by the second she leaned back on the chair her eyes never leaving the screen. Kouga got on his knees in front of her spreading her legs with his hands, Rin looked down at him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered her voice was shaking and he saw the blush spread across her cheeks.

"Don't worry you'll love it, and no one will know but us. I promise" he said putting his hands on her upper and inner thighs.

"This is a public place, we've only started to date…" she said but her words halted as she felt his hands pulling down her underwear.

"Don't worry everyone does it, I only want to make you feel good" he said Rin felt the cool air-conditioning hit her, Kouga grabbed her hips and gently pulled her towards him and leaned his lips to her nub where he began to suck and soon Rin was biting her lip breathing heavily, and her ever quiet moans just encouraged him as he put his finger in her, pumping in and out fast and hard not letting one drop of her liquid escape his tongue, she began to climax and he could tell so right before she could let out a loud moan he kissed her lips masking it, Rin could feel him he was still rubbing her with his free hand while the other rubbed her hard nipple. Kouga began to go down again was she regained her composure. Rin squeezed the armrests as his tongue dove into her, he put in two fingers and tried a third that wouldn't quite fit. When he was done and her legs had turned to jelly he sat beside her again. Ten minutes later he was kissing Rin's neck, soon after he grabbed her hand and put it on his hard member. She looked at him nervously "Rin help me get rid of this" he said. Rin mimicked him kneeling in front of him as he had done before, Kouga smiled his electric eyes glowing almost he pulled it out, Rin looked at it, it was very large at least ten inches, Rin didn't know what to do with it. Kouga smirked at her innocence and moved himself so his head was at her lips. Rin grabbed it gently from its base and took it in her mouth, he grabbed her head and made it so he was as far into her mouth he could be without her gagging, and that was pretty far. Rin's eyes were wide as he moved back and forth pumping in and out of her mouth, then he got tired and resorted to moving her head, and it was then she got the concept she sucked while taking it in and out of her mouth then as she did this he spilled his seed into her mouth. Rin swallowed figuring there was no other choice. She stood up and sat down, next to him as he sat fixing his pant.

Kouga grabbed Rin's face and kissed her, and as his hand swept her cheek he felt her tears, his eyes opened and softened as he kissed where her tears had fallen.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" he asked her, he wasn't sure he understood she hadn't said no to him.

"I think I should go back to school, I really should be training anyway" she said putting on a forced smile.

"Well, then lets go I guess. I'll walk you, are you ok? If you didn't want to do anything that's all you should have said" he said.

"Its just, I don't know I'm stressed right now maybe I shouldn't be seeing you" she nervously.

"If you don't want to see me anymore, I'll tell you that it hurts but we can take it slow. I didn't mean for you to be sad, I don't want you to regret ever even giving me a chance" he said.

"Its not that I don't want to maybe this would get in the way of school, and that's all I have" she said.

"I promise I will never force you to miss practice or anything like that. Please just stay with me" Kouga said.

"Ok, but please lets take it slow ok?" she said, knowing fully well that she didn't want to stop seeing him, but she didn't want to be so fast in their relationship.


	4. Gold Eyes Reintroduced

_Yay I got a review I got a review. Happiness much. Anyways YAYYYYY I GOT A REVIEWWWWWWWW THANK You._

_-_

_BreanaSlutFacedHoe_

_**Gold Eyes Reintroduced** ._

_**Ruined by Wolves **_

_**Chapter 4. **_

"_If you don't want to see me anymore, I'll tell you that it hurts but we can take it slow. I didn't mean for you to be sad, I don't want you to regret ever even giving me a chance" he said. _

"_Its not that I don't want to maybe this would get in the way of school, and that's all I have" she said. _

"_I promise I will never force you to miss practice or anything like that. Please just stay with me" Kouga said. _

"_Ok, but please lets take it slow ok?" she said, knowing fully well that she didn't want to stop seeing him, but she didn't want to be so fast in their relationship._

"I promise, I will try my best never to hurt you Rin" Kouga said draping his arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the theater, as they neared Rin's school Kouga moved his hand to the small of her back and pulled her to him, and his lips crashed to hers. Rin kissed him back that familiar burn running through her veins. Kouga let her go and turned walking away. Rin turned walking into the school and she hit the showers and changed into her workout clothes. The coaches all sat watching their star pupil.

"Rin you are nearly an hour late, we were just about to leave" Coach Harayuki yelled Rin bowed her head down and apologized. They had her train and she put all her frustration into it, all her humiliation went along with it. The coaches had never seen Rin be so fierce during training. Rin collapsed to her knees in sweat and exhaustion. That was when the silver haired coach she had known all her life came into view.

"Rin, my how you've grown into quite the record breaker" the voice said almost mocking her his frozen eyes looked down at her as he held out his hand. Rin took it holding it as if she would collapse. He saw this in her eyes and picked her up taking her to the table, where most of the coaches sat. he pressed on her muscles which were tender and sore.

"You really shouldn't push yourself so hard, your muscles have ripped so much in the past few days, you should break it down otherwise it'll be painful, for you" his monotone voice slid from his mouth.

"Mr. Takashi you know with me its either be the best or die trying. I have to get fast results if I am going to stay on top" Rin said pulling her legs off the table she tried to stand and fell, he caught her.

"I'll be taking her home tonight, she can't walk home by herself like this" his smooth voice said while picking her up, as they reached the parking lot. Rin hugged him tight.

"Happy Twenty-Eight Sesshoumaru" Rin said he smiled for a brief moment while putting her in his Bentley. Rin sat in there with a grin plastered on her face.

"So what caused you to disappear for nearly six months, Sess?" Rin asked while putting on her seat belt.

"You know me , I like to disappear from time to time, I like to recruit and teach kids with talent" Sesshoumaru told her.

"I can't help but to say I feel a little betrayed, you are supposed to here teaching me I mean you are the only coach that could ever handle my attitude" Rin laughed, she went to pull her hair up instantly letting it fall back to her shoulders.

"Rin, I smell a wolf on you, more in you. I mean. Tell me you haven't been messing around with some guy" Sesshoumaru his eyes didn't leave the road.

"I'm sorry to say that I have been seeing someone, I think we have been getting a little serious. I'm not sure about what to do" Rin told Sesshoumaru with a sigh.

"So who is the lucky guy? I mean is he charming, handsome, intelligent, a sport fanatic" Sesshoumaru said hoping she was going out with some ridiculous nerd he could rip away with just a glance.

"Well, he is charming and handsome, pretty smart and he is a star track runner at his own elite high school, of course it isn't Tokyo Sport but still its pretty impressive" Rin said her thoughts still lingering on the events of the afternoon, it was now around nine pm.

"Rin I think you failed to tell me his name, I really hope you won't interfere with your studies. So who is he?" Sesshoumaru asked with each second that passed by he hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

"His name is Kouga Tenjo, he is really great and even though he can't beat me in a race, he has improved my running. I broke a minute around the track" Rin told him with a smile.

"Rin you have always been my best athlete and I feel like this kid is going to mess it up for you, how long have you been seeing each other?" he asked Rin knew she couldn't tell him that they'd only been together for the better part of a week, but she had never lied to Sesshoumaru.

"About a week…but he makes my stomach all fluttery and when he kisses me its like his lips are fire" Rin said, Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Rin how far have you gone with this boy because it smells like you guys have done more than you should have for only going out about a week" Sesshoumaru said he was concerned, he had never expected this of Rin. He could smell Kouga's seed on her lips as if she was using it as lip gloss and he could smell his fingers all over Rin it was so strong that he could almost see his fingerprints on her.

"I said we got kind of serious faster than most I guess, but I've never felt this way before so I don't want to stop and its like I do but I don't you know what I mean?" Rin said she didn't even understand her own feeling.

"Rin you should get more sleep, with all the work you've been doing you need to rest. I don't want you to go to school tomorrow I'm going to pick you up at noon, if you aren't in your pajamas when I get here then I'm leaving" he said Rin looked at him he stopped at the red light . _' I don't want her to get hurt, and that is exactly what she is setting herself up for and if this boy ruins her chances of sports stardom I will kill him. She has too much potential to be the beset'_ Sesshoumaru thought bitterly.

"I promise I'll still be in bed by the time you get home" Rin said her hand opened the door, he pulled his key out of the ignition.

"Actually I think I might stay here tonight" he said getting out of the Bentley as well.

Three Months Later

Rin ran straight to her computer and signed on her messenger.

**YourName has just signed in to chat mode. **

**BubblePopElectric has signed in to chat mode. **

**ArcheryBurns has signed in to chat mode.**

**Kags1242 has signed in to chat mode. **

**Your Name : Hey Rin. What are you doing baby?**

**BubblePopElectric: Hey Kouga, I'm not really doing anything just got home from training, kind of exhausted could barely walk. **

**Your Name: Awww that sucks I wish I could help. **

**BubblePopElectric: Yea what are you going to dunk me in near artic water again? Ha lol. **

**Your Name: How did you feel about today I'm really sorry about that by the way I didn't think you would be scared of the little frogs.**

**BubblePopElectric : Its okay you're forgiven, I don't know I was just a little nervous, a little embarrassed . **

**Your Name: What for Rin its was only a frog**

**BubblePopElectric: I mean you know its just it was a really ugly frog**

**Your Name : I think you did wonderful, possibly the first girl I ever met that could do it the way you did. **

**BubblePopElectric : That's somewhat flattering to hear but I still feel a bit embarrassed. I mean frogs are gross.**

**Your Name : Rin I want to show you everything I can do for you because I want you to know that I just want to pleasure you. **

**BubblePopElectric: it's a bit soon, but maybe…wow that was random Kouga. **

**Your Name: It will most likely get rid of any embarrassment or awkward feelings you have. **

**BubblePopElectric : I don't know about that, I have a really big meet coming up and the mutt has been watching me like a mother hawk. **

**Your Name : Its amazing stress relief I promise, I'm going take my mom's car and pass by in like two hours ok come out side, we'll go somewhere special. **

**BubblePopElectric : ….Alright. **

**BubblePopElectric has signed out of chat mode. **

Rin stood from her chair and turned to sit on her bed but saw that Sesshoumaru was sitting there she jumped slightly and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you planning to sleep with him Rin?" he asked calmly looking at her his eyes boring into hers. Rin laid on her bed flat on her stomach.

"I don't know, maybe I'm not sure yet. I…" Rin tried to understand her own uneasiness but couldn't really see why she even had to think about sleeping with him so early on in there relationship.

"Rin has it ever occurred to you that all he wants from the moment he laid eyes on your body and face is to bed you? If he is still trying to get something out of you after what you've already done for him then that is all he wants, he doesn't respect you, or your body all he wants is to be able to say he screwed you after a few months" Sesshoumaru said seriously.

"I don't believe that, because why wouldn't I have felt that way, I'll have faith in him, Sess. I'm scared but I think I might actually be able to say I love him" Rin said Sesshoumaru shook his head and put his hand on her back.

"Rin, I don't want you to get hurt. That boy is going to do nothing but get you in trouble he could cause you to lose everything you've worked so hard for" Rin looked at him as he said this.

"So would you rather I do this" Rin sat up and threw her arms around his neck planting her lips on his, she was surprised he started kissing her back. His hands drifted to her waist and then to he breasts rubbing as he laid her under him on her bed. She pulled his shirt over his head as he kissed her neck . Rin felt her panties becoming damp, his kiss sent shivers of electric power through her veins much more so than Kouga's.

"Do you see how easy it is for a guy to make a woman feel like she has complete control? Don't let Kouga be the one to teach you that lesson." Sesshoumaru said getting off of her. Rin had always had feelings for Sesshoumaru deep down in her heart hidden, tucked away. Rin got in the shower washing his scent off of her. Then dressed. Kouga was outside she climbed out the window and ran to Kouga's car hoping in the passenger seat.


	5. He's My First Mistake

**Wah, I want more reviews I want more reviews, Its not nice to be teased so cruelly. (Roll around on floor like a brat)\**

**-**

**BreanaSlutFacedHoe **

_Sixteen candles are on this bed tonight_

_And with every piece of clothing you take off they die_

_These sixteen candles will burn out tonight_

_And the fire won't rekindle once the last flame dies_

- Dave Melillo 

**He's My First…Mistake. **

**Ruined By Wolves **

**Chapter 5. **

"_Do you see how easy it is for a guy to make a woman feel like she has complete control? Don't let Kouga be the one to teach you that lesson." Sesshoumaru said getting off of her. Rin had always had feelings for Sesshoumaru deep down in her heart hidden, tucked away. Rin got in the shower washing his scent off of her. Then dressed. Kouga was outside she climbed out the window and ran to Kouga's car hoping in the passenger seat. _

Rin sat in the Mercedes, Kouga smiled putting a clawed hand on her upper thigh. Rin felt the burn in his sharp finger tips. Kouga drove, for about a half hour, and stopped at the entrance of a forest. Kouga smirked to himself pulling the key from the ignition and getting out of the car, he went on the other side and opened Rin's door with a bow. Rin got out he took her hand in his and led her to the secret hot springs in the middle of the forest where the moon shone down directly in to the crystal like water. There wildflowers growing around everywhere, Kouga grabbed Rin pulling their bodies the closest they could physically be and pushed her back against a rock as his lips hungrily kissed hers, she kissed him back. Soon clothes was decorating the forest floor. As Kouga roughly slid his hands around her body his claws made small slices in her skin causing crimson slivers to show on her cream colored skin. Rin felt the pain, but in one quick and fluid moment, Kouga took her virginity and right as she opened her mouth to cry out in pain his lips covered hers and his claws dug into her back as he pleasured himself using her as his sheath. Kouga released right inside her. Rin was into much pain and didn't even know what this was supposed to feel like, but so far she didn't see the pleasure in it. As Kouga collapsed leaning into her forcing her back harder against the rough back of the tree. Then his eyes had a small faint red glow in them, as he took her over again possibly even more rough than the first time.

As they finished Rin walked into the hot spring that was about twenty feet away she, looked at the crimson blood between her legs as she walked into the water watching the water around turn a light shade of pink Kouga was on the other side, washing himself of only sweat. Rin looked over at him he didn't notice her tears Rin went under the water before the scent of the salty substance could reach his nose. Her legs hurt so bad and she didn't understand, Kagome had never cried when Inuyasha and her did things like this. Rin stepped out and got dressed, in the jeans and tank top she had been wearing, then she realized they could see the love bites that were forming along with the scratches on her back. Kouga dressed himself as well and smiled at Rin.

"Rin I was thinking we should make our relationship public. I want everyone to know that you are mine" Kouga said kissing her neck.

"Kouga, I don't how my family would feel about it, or the coaches for that matter" Rin told him Kouga continued to kiss her neck,

"But then we could always be together like this without having to hide from anyone" Kouga said and wrapped his arms around her waist, Rin looked at his head rested on her collarbone.

"I don't know Kouga. I don't think I want to do this again, it hurt a real lot" she said tears began to form in her eyes, he looked up at her and his hand reached for hers.

"I know the first time always hurts for girls, or at least that what people tell me, its ok next time it'll feel much better" Rin looked at him as he said this. Kouga opened the door for her and got in he dropped her off home and sped off in the car to return it before his mother got home. Rin climbed the tree by her bathroom and climbed in and changed into her pajamas as she crept down the stairs.

"You reek of him Rin" Sesshoumaru said as he read a book like an anxious parent.

"I…" she didn't really know what to say to that statement but she had to go to sleep she wasn't totally there, but then she started to cry.

"Rin, he didn't force you to do anything right?" Sesshoumaru asked standing up after smelling the scent of tears, she shook her head no, he wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried into him.

"It just hurt so bad" Rin cried, he felt small scabs where his claw left trails on her back he grew angry but wouldn't let it show, because he knew he could truly make her feel what it was supposed to feel like.

"Rin, did he reach his peak inside of you?" Sesshoumaru asked he didn't want to know the answer, he didn't want to even let the words come from his lips.

"Twice" Rin said and that was when she became slightly hysterical in his arms, Sesshoumaru went to the kitchen and cut his finger tip, beckoning blood to come from it.

"Rin take off your clothes, just leave on your bra and panties" he told her Rin did as she was told, and stood before him almost completely bare. His eyes narrowed in anger as he saw the multiple slices in her skin, her flawless skin. Rin flinched slightly as he put his hand on her waist and kneeled before her. He put his blood on her cuts and watched as they sealed thanking his demon blood. Rin re dressed and thanked him.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru. I don't want to be this way anymore. I have to train really hard. I can't let him just win so easily. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin probably the only person he ever really worried about and she had gotten herself into a mess only she could get herself out of. Rin knew this was healthy for anyone.

**The Next Morning. **

Rin was slightly limping as she walked meeting Kouga at the door of her house, she had called everyone for a family meeting. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. Kouga walked in his jeans fitting a little loose with a tight belt and a fitted t shirt, his hair in its usual ponytail.

"Kouga and I have been dating for three months, and we thought it was time to tell everyone." Rin spat out.

Inuyasha jumped up and lunged for him.


	6. Fall Into the Darkness Of the Devil

Hey guys Breana here, What's a chimo? Yay four reviews. Schools starts soon but I'm suspended the first three days. Wah. I supposedly made a racist remark about my teacher, all I told her was that my grandfather was an A-Rab too. Which he is omg has anyone here ever had a Turkish delight, yum. Ok to the story. Maybe I'll kill him…or just hurt him real bad…lmfao. Also the first five chapter basically served as an introduction to the real story, and some crazy drama. **Warning : Rape. **

_**Ruined by Wolves**_

_Chasing the light at the end of the tunnel, _

_Can sometimes end up with you falling _

_Into the Darkness of the Devils Never Catching Arms_

_**- BreanaSlutFacedHoe **_

_Rin was slightly limping as she walked meeting Kouga at the door of her house, she had called everyone for a family meeting. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. Kouga walked in his jeans fitting a little loose with a tight belt and a fitted t shirt, his hair in its usual ponytail._

"_Kouga and I have been dating for three months, and we thought it was time to tell everyone." Rin spat out._

_Inuyasha jumped up and lunged for him. _Rin stood in front of him Inuyasha stopped and Sesshoumaru stood holding Inuyasha back with out the least bit of tolerance for violence in his presence. Although he was known for his excellent and legendary battle skills and wins, Sesshoumaru hated confrontation however if confronted he would strategically conquer as well as physically. Inuyasha struggled against his older brother's grasp,

"What the hell! Kouga she isn't one of your whores from school, stay away from her before you ruin her. Just like your kind does" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga now stood behind Rin his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Inuyasha, I put up with you for Kagome so you're going to have to get used to Kouga being my boyfriend" Rin said loudly annoyed she felt Kouga's breath on her neck as his lips kiss the crook of her neck, his fangs gently grazed her skin not leaving the slightest mark. Sesshoumaru let his grip on Inuyasha slip as he went for Kouga, Inuyasha pushed Rin aside and him and Kouga started to fight punches being thrown everywhere. Kouga was on top hitting Inuyasha, Rin grabbed onto Kouga he ignored her as he punched Inuyasha, Kouga began to get frustrated as Inuyasha grabbed his neck and elbowed Rin she fell hitting the side table. The room fell silent the fighting ceased. Kouga rushed to her side, she was bleeding from where the corner had dug into her shoulder. The blood began to seep into her white t-shirt., Sesshoumaru took her from Kouga's arms and brought her up stairs to the bathroom where he took off her shirt, and pricked his finger and let his blood drip into her injury. Sesshoumaru put a gauze on her arm and then wrapped it in a light bandage. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and then down again.

"You know Rin he isn't a good guy, I can tell." Sesshoumaru said Rin looked up at him through angry eyes.

"You don't even know him, Sesshoumaru you can't say that" Rin said softly

"I just watched him throw you against a side table," Sesshoumaru told her she looked at him again, her touched her shoulder's bare skin.

"I got in the way of their fight, I shouldn't have interfered." Rin tried to say.

"Rin if you stay with this boy, you will lose you ability. He will destroy your drive and passion for sport" he told her his hand trailed down her arm and then he touched her back wrapping his arm around her back.

"Does it still hurt, where he scratched you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No it doesn't thank you for all your help Sesshoumaru" Rin said going to her room and throwing on a shirt and boxers and high top converse. Rin walked down the steps and Kouga ran to her apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to do that, Are you okay?" Kouga asked with a worried face, Rin smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, Sesshoumaru healed me. It didn't even really hurt that bad" Rin said with a smile he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and they slipped out of the house with out a notice, as Kagome was to busy yelling at Inuyasha to notice. Sesshoumaru he saw and knew everything.

Kouga got on his new motorcycle, Rin looked at it and hopped on the sports bike, he grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his waist tightly. He looked back at her with a smirk, as he revved the engine. Rin gasped as he took off the wind playing with her hair violently as they moved like cheetahs through Tokyo's streets. After nearly a half hour they came to the same hot spring from their first time. Kouga got off the bike and helped her down and on to her fight. Rin screamed as he threw her over her shoulder and took off his shoes and then he ran jumping in the water.

"I can't believe you just did that. Kidnapping me" Rin joked Kouga smiled at her and splashed water at her face. Rin splashed him back and they swam around a little. Kouga grabbed her arms and pulled her to him tightly with a smiled as he pressed his lips to hers, she smiled in the kiss wrapped her now free arms around his neck. Rin felt his lips trialing from her jaw to her neck, she wrapped her long legs around him. He pushed her gently against a rock and his kisses became more hungry and urgent, Rin let him have her right there. Rin smiled as they got dressed again under water and stepped out and laid out in the sun holding hands, they fell asleep.

**Four Months Later. **

Rin smiled softy as Kouga wrapped his arms around her bare waist Kouga hugged her tightly to him. Rin turned over to look at him. Kouga looked into her eyes with a smile on his lips. Rin took the sheet with her standing up and picked up all her clothes that were strewn around the room and got dressed rapidly. Rin put on her sneakers rapidly as she pulled on her shirt at the same time. Kouga sat up looking at her.

"Rin, you should stay with me today. Don't leave me all alone here by myself" Kouga said putting on his boxers.

"I have to go to practice you know that. I already skipped three this month" Rin said Kouga grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his bed. Rin kissed him, and smiled giving into his pleas. Rin picked up her cell phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number.

**R- Hey Sess, I'm not feeling well today so I don't think I can make it to practice. **

**S- Rin that would be the fifth this month. I know you are with him. **

**R- Sess since when have I ever wanted to miss practice. **

**S- Ever since you've become involved with that kid. **_("Rin you know you and that body of yours drives me wild" Kouga said)_

**R- Listen Sess. I'll make it up later, and I really don't need it. **_("Baby, you're the best, I swear it" his voice came again.)_

**S- Goodbye Rin. don't lose sight of everything you've worked for. **

Rin sat on Kouga's stomach as she leaned over and put her phone on the table. Kouga liked this position a lot at the moment and grabbed her waist.

"Kouga stop, I should go. I mean Sess probably heard you on the line" Rin said getting up and fixing her button up. Kouga grabbed her wrist, his phone rang.

"We'll talk about this later" Kouga said picking up his cell.

**K- Hey Naraku. **

**N- Hey you with that little bitch right now. **

**K- Yup. **

**N- Man when are you going to let me get some of that. **

**K- Hey man I'm pretty much done. **

**N- Really when are you going to dump her ass. **

**K- I don't know, how do you feel about a trio**

**N-Yea I think that'll be perfect and on top of that then you can dump her. **

**K- Dude she's amazing, but totally. **

Rin stood by as he got dressed while talking on the phone, Kouga hung up and looked at her a smile on his face. Kouga told Rin about Naraku and what he wanted to try, she slapped him across the face, with tears in her eyes.

"What am I to you a whore you can share with all your friends!" she yelled her.

"Rin its not like that, you know I get jealous every time you go home, because you live with that man" Kouga said.

"And yet you would let one of your friends touch me in such a way" She yelled at him.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have a problem with it" he said in a hurt tone.

"I do love you, you know that. I would do anything for you" Rin said.

"Then why won't you do this for me" he asked Rin had tears flowing free

"Fine Kouga, I will do it, because I love you" she said, he smiled and kissed her.

"That's why you're the only one for me babe" he said in her ear, Rin hugged him back on her face was a worried expression

**One month later. **

Rin started her walk home as he walked her to the door. Inuyasha sat on the porch waiting for her. Rin looked at his face and was going to continue to walk away from him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Rin, Kouga doesn't care about you. You know that don't you?" he said seriously he truly did care for Rin he thought of her as the little sister he never had.

"Inuyasha you don't even know what you're talking about you just say things so you can hurt others" Rin said to him.

"Rin, all he wants is your body. You don't know how he uses the fact that you go to different schools as an advantage. He is seeing at least two other girls besides you" Inuyasha said. Rin slapped him hard across the face tears threatening to pour from her eyes. Inuyasha grabbed her hand as he was in shock.

"Don't say things you don't know anything about! I love him Inuyasha. I don't know why but I love him. I used to wonder all the time why Kagome wanted you and only you, why she loved your sorry ass. Seriously who are you, you are nothing a nobody. Why do you think you're father had you in boarding school for most of your life, because you are a worthless half-breed, not wanted by either side" Rin yelled instantly feeling guilt shoot through her veins. Inuyasha stood tears in his eyes but anger was in his heart, betrayal worthlessness shone through him. Rin was going to walk away but Kagome stood anger in her eyes right in front of Rin Kagome's hand flew smacking Rin hard enough to leaving a hand print across her pale face.

"I don't want to ever hear you say such horrible things ever again Rin" Kagome said gathering her self her breathing was hard and angry.

"I don't need you, or your mutt of a boyfriend. You both can have your children and let them be disgraces to both our races" Rin yelled in a fit of anger. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her to his body in a hug, Rin let sobs rack her body as she screamed her messages of hate, shame, and despair into Inuyasha's red shirt. She didn't know why she let herself cry in front of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru walked up the steps and looked at Rin, he took her from Inuyasha and up to her room where he intended to set her straight. Rin sat on her bed, her eyes red and puffy. Sesshoumaru grabbed her face and kissed her lips passionately not hungry, not rough, only with passion. Electric shocks ran through her body Rin melted into him and then she pushed him away from her.

"Sesshoumaru, I can't. I'm pregnant" she said, looking down.

"Does he know that you are?" Sesshoumaru asked her looking searching almost for proof on her once flat abdomen as he placed his hand on her stomach and he then felt the almost non existent bump on her. Rin pushed his hand away as tears over came her again.

"I'm meeting him tonight to tell him" Rin said Sesshoumaru held her tightly.

"Rin, I have to say…I've always loved you" he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. Rin let him kiss her and then he showed her what the art of making love was supposed to feel like. They laid in each others arms fitting perfect like a puzzle piece.

"I love you, Rin. Ever since the day I laid my eyes on you, leave him you'll never be happy" Sesshoumaru said he kissed her fore head. Rin smiled up at him with a nod.

There was a phone ringing Rin looked it was Kouga she hopped up from the bed and ran to the window where she could clearly see Kouga on his Yamaha sportster. Rin threw on a pair of cargo pants and a cami tank. She ran down the stairs and out the door. Rin hopped on the bike, no helmets today she guessed. It wasn't a long ride a quick ride through the highways of Tokyo and to a small apartment building.

"This is Naraku's place, he is really excited" Kouga told her, Rin looked at him and shock spread through her mind.

"Listen Kouga, I don't want to do this, I mean I have something else to tell you" Rin said, anger ran through Kouga's eyes.

"I don't care whether you want this or not, a promise is a promise isn't it. You said you would do this" he said grabbing her arm.

"I don't want to Kouga, its not healthy. I can't do this ok" Kouga looked at her ignoring these words and he dragged her upstairs to Naraku's apartment where despite her screams, despite her unwillingness, they used her in almost everyway they possibly could together.

Rin sat crying on the couch where they left her to get dressed and presentable. Rin felt disgusting as she expected she would, she had after all just been raped.

"I'm ready to go home Kouga" Rin said, Kouga looked at her with adoring eyes and she wanted to throw up.

"Alright baby, you know you're my number one right?" Kouga asked her with a smile as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, I love you Kouga" she hated herself she couldn't stop the deep feeling in her bones, Naraku looked at her winking.

Kouga led her down the stairs carrying her piggy back to the motorcycle, he put her on and she told him.

"I'm pregnant, Kouga" she said, he looked at her in shock, tears formed once again in her eyes. Rin forced a smile. Kouga said nothing only raced home Rin felt the wind violently whipping around her, then she found herself looking into the brightest light she sound everything was so loud it was silent car horns blaring, but Rin heard nothing, as the tractor trailer made contact with the motorcycle, Kouga jumped and rolled himself into a little ball, Rin's body flew like a rag doll hitting a tree, her vision began to fade to black, but she felt nothing, she thought of Sesshoumaru.

Rin heard the fusses of ambulence people as they became, her eyes fluttered open for a moment as she saw silver hair she reached for it her arm touched nothing and then fell limply by her side.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...'_This is it, this is how my life ends, is this what it is to die?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And her world became as dark as the heart of the one she loved.

**a/n : Don't worry this isn't the end. I promise. **

**read and review**


	7. Two Legs Useless, Two Years Gone

_**Ruined by Wolves**

* * *

_

Rin stood alone in a field of flowers, fog and dew floated around the ground, her eyes sparkled lightly. A beautiful little boy with topaz eyes stood wavy black hair framing his perfect little face. Rin looked at him and she felt this strange unconditional love for him. Rin took slow small steps towards him and with every step an overwhelming grief filling her. When she reached him she had tears in her eyes and she fell to her knees in emotional fatigue and pain. Rin screamed while sobbing her body wracking before his small body, her eyes looked to the floor in confusion, overwhelming anger in her. Rin's tears seemed almost to be never ending she cried for what seemed like hours. The little boy touched her face with his soft hand, as Rin raised her head she was looking into all to familiar eyes. The eyes of Kouga.

* * *

Kagome sat in the ambulance, looking at her sister's face, she was such a beautiful girl with such promise, tears were falling freely from her almond shaped eyes, she watched Rin's hand go up reaching for something a small content smile on her face quickly turned into a frown as her hand fell limply to her side, and the very audible sound of a flat line filled Kagome's ears. But there were two heart beats one of which was still beating. Kagome watched in silence as the paramedics ripped open her little sister's shirt bringing the defibrillators to her chest shocking her, her body jerked from the chest. Kagome wanted to scream but she could find the power to even open her mouth. The commotion around her was too much, the blood that drenched her sister's clothes made her feel like throwing up, she had a long gash on her back and a piece of metal had gone straight through her shoulder and her legs had been pinned by the motorcycle it took a long time to get them out in one piece. Rin's nose was broken and her skull had cracked in two places, as well as her jaw had broke. Rin looked like she had gotten the worse part of the accident. Kouga was getting away with nothing but a few bruises and a few broken ribs. While Rin laid in this ambulance being rushed to the hospital. They sent Rin to surgery as soon as she got there. Rin had died twice that day once in the ambulance and once during surgery. Kagome sat outside waiting she was there for six hours before they moved her to intensive care. Sesshoumaru came as soon as he heard.

"Where is she?" he asked his voice as usual was monotone, Kagome looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

"She's in intensive care, room 68B. Did you know she was pregnant?" Kagome bombarded him with questions, Inuyasha grabbed her from behind she cried into his chest.

"I knew she was pregnant, she told me yesterday. She lost the baby didn't she?" he asked Kagome, she shook her head.

"They couldn't do it, with out the father's consent and Kouga refused to sign" Kagome started to cry.

"Kagome, you are her legal guardian. Sign it for her" Sesshoumaru said Kagome looked at him in shock.

"I can't do that to her, Sesshoumaru" Kagome said.

"Kagome think about how much this will do for her in the future. She will have no tie to that bastard, she won't be branded a whore by the whole school. She can pick up right where she left off, and having a baby like this in this way will more than likely kill her" Sesshoumaru said slight emotion passing through a crack in his façade. Kagome nodded. She called the doctor over and signed the abortion papers. It had to be done for the good of Rin.

_

* * *

__Rin reached to touch his beautiful face, to her no matter what Kouga was her first, love, lover, kiss, and boyfriend. Rin's tears stopped but then the flowers started dying. The little boy started to writhe in pain. Rin felt as if she would die she cradled him in her arms and watched his body begin to fall apart in a bloody mess in her arms she screamed blood all over her. Kouga stood. "They killed him, all of them they killed our son" he said Rin stood and began running in the other direction trying to get as far from that tragic scene she ran all the way to the highway where the accident happened. The truck was coming Kouga grabbed her and threw her towards the grass, and he had been hit his body flying towards Rin he fell on top of her. Rin stood up "Run, baby." he said. Rin turned and began running down the highway and stopped after a mile she threw up and then began running again. She wanted forget this to wake up and as she ran she realized his words hitting her like a brick in the stomach. __"They killed him, all of them killed our son"__Rin felt such an anger in her veins, she wanted all of them to disappear, Kagome, Inuyasha, and even Sesshoumaru. Rin's tears fell again.__

* * *

_

Rin was laid in on the bed a cast around her head her legs also in casts a tight bind around her rib cage, multiple tubes giving her the nutrients her body needed, a breathing machine was keeping her alive. Kagome touched her sister's hand purple bruises on her arms with greenish tints. Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder gently, Rin had just come out of surgery again four hours ago. Kouga rolled in on his wheel chair and looked at the body on the bed, Kagome narrowed her brown eyes at him, his blue eyes met hers and for a moment she thought she saw amusement there. Kouga touched Rin's hand lightly with his finger tips.

"Kouga I want you to leave right now" Kagome said trying to stay calm even with the anger in her heart.

"Is there a problem with me coming to see my girlfriend?" he asked a slight smirk on his face, Kagome lunged for him and Inuyasha held her back, a nurse that had been passing by saw this and walked in.

"Excuse me what is going on in here?" Kouga looked at her his eyes trailing up and down her body with out her noticing.

"I don't know why they are so upset I just came to check on my girlfriend, I mean I feel horrible its my fault that we are in this mess" he said faking sadness, the nurse looked at him with soft eyes and then put a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha saw the glint in his eyes and held himself and Kagome back.

"Rin is in all of this because of you. I don't want you near my little sister ever again" Kagome yelled. Rin's heart beat sped up faster. The nurse looked at her checking all of her stats.

"Your sister hasn't been awake for six months, you realize that the chances of her waking up now are about 3 if the patient doesn't wake up within the first six months those are the chances of her ever regaining conciousness" the nurse said.

"Listen, my sister is going to wake up and when she does that monster will never see her again" Kagome yelled. The nurse looked at her and calmly escorted her out giving Kouga alone time with the unconscious body before him. Kouga smiled lightly a small tear falling from the rim of his eye.

"I'm so sorry, Rin. But I have to move on" he looked into the eyes of the cast. '_I never meant for any of this, but I have to let it go' _Kouga thought.

* * *

_Rin woke turned around as she was back in the field all the flowers wilted and the bloody mess that was her son. Rin took a deep breath and laid down against the dirt. Rin felt a hand on her own, as she looked to the side she saw all of those who were responsible for the destruction of her baby laughing above his remains. Kouga grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes and all went black. Except for him, he was she could see, comprehend, and trust. Kouga was the only she could recall that and she felt the passion for running and sport._

* * *

It was a dark morning rain slipping down the window, gently smacking the window pane.as it dripped. The room was quiet expect for the sounds of the softly beeping machines that had as Rin's bodily health progessed been reduced to only a moniter. Rin's eyes slowly opened pulling her eyelids away from each other. Rin looked around her she picked up her arm raising it up towards the ceiling as if trying to grab something and it fell limply to her side. Rin's hand went up to touch her face gingerly, then she pulled the blanket the covered her legs upward, she looked and saw them but why couldn't she feel them, '_Whats wrong with me! Why am I in here?'_ she thought frantically, trying to move them, tears started to pour from her eyes, her heart rate sped and she tried to stand falling to the cold marble of the hospital floor. A nurse rushed in Rin's now butt length hair fell around her in silkly tendrils, bangs covering her eyes she hit the floor with balled fists, she lifted Rin's angered body on to the bed where she had been.

"Hello Rin…I sent for your sister, Kagome" the nurse said.

"I don't know who you are talking about. How long have I been in this stupid hospital? Did I miss the big meet?" Rin asked so many questions, the nurse was almost scared to answer her.

"Rin, its been two years, and yes I am sorry to say you missed the big meet" the nurse felt so much remorse for having to tell the sixteen year old girl that laid in this bed paralyzed from the waist down.

"I'm paralyzed aren't I?" she asked a blank look in her eyes, a smiled twitched at her face her resolve was breaking as was her heart. The nurse nodded sadly and Rin let a great cry of anguish fill the room, it made the nurse want to cry and hold the young girl. She had read articles about this girl, her amazing ability, she was number in Japan's finest athletic school and destined for greatness.

"That is something that I will never accept. I swear I will walk again on my life I will run and be number one" Rin said, her eyes grew hard and cold.

"Your sister just got here" the nurse said opening the door for Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru.

"I have no idea who any of these people are. Call Kouga…" that was the only Rin had to say. Kagome's eyes filled with great tears that fell past her cheeks. Sesshoumaru stood a look of shock on his face, Inuyasha looked at her and in her eyes there was no recognition in them. Rin's eyes were so hard like steel and just as cold as Sesshoumaru's could ever be. She ripped the iv needle from her arms and the nurse grabbed a wheel chair, never in her years as a nurse had she ever seen someone wake up from a coma after two and a half years, and one with such mental strength or determination. Rin tried to use her arms to raise the rest of her body, but Rin's strongest body parts had always been her legs. Sheer force made it possible for her to move herself on to the wheelchair.

"I'll make the call myself" Rin said as the nurse pushed her out towards a different room.

* * *

**A/N : My goodness it has been a super long time since I've updated so here it is. So dramatic almost a little much for my taste. Read and Review cause the pretty little light indigo button is feeling a bit neglected. **


	8. Impossible, Still Has Possible In It

**_Ruined by Wolves_**

_Hey guys thanks for reading, I got to stay home from school today because I slept in a little to late. I watched the new barbie movie I adore it. I ate a box of oreos while typing. check out my other story, _

_Ordinary Day. _

* * *

Rin watched as Kouga walked through the hospital doors, he was nineteen now and still as beautiful as she remembered him to be. Rin's face and body had also matured beautifully despite her paralysis, the nurse looked at the man that stood before her patient. He was indeed good-looking a strong jaw a straight nose and full lips with cerulean eyes. Then her eyes switched to the young woman in the chair, a set of beautiful hazel eyes framed by thick long lashes, a small beauty mark under one, full pouting lips which were a rose color and a small straight nose. She had an amazing body shape and he also had a body to die for. Kouga looked at Rin with shock in his eyes,

"Rin, I…I…don't know what to say" he said shakily he had never expected her to wake up, and though the thought of a child never thrilled him he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Just say that you're still mine, because Kouga there isn't much that I can even do anymore" Rin said, it was as if she didn't really even remember the accident, but he did.

"Rin, I'm still yours" he said letting himself get on his knees before her. All the things he had stolen from her, as he grew up he understood after the accident the things he had put her through. He took her passion from her, took her virginity, her first baby, her ability to do the things she loved, and the memory of those who only sought to protect her from the immature man she had fallen in love with.

"Thank you, Kouga. Please stay with me" she said tears fell from her eyes, he touched her face with his hand gently and without warning picked Rin up from the chair carrying her bridal style his strong arms, she rested her head on his shoulders. Kouga took her to her room where Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood, tears fell from Kagome's eyes, as she watched Kouga place Rin gently on the bed. Rin pulled Kouga and he was on the bed holding her tightly around the waist.

"I want you all out" she said looking at them with the blank stare the nurse had seen before Kagome ran to Rin's side and grabbed her hand.

"Rin, its me Kagome I'm your older sister, please you have to remember me" she cried desperation in her eyes. Rin looked at her and pulled her hand away from Kagome's grasp.

"I have no idea who you are? I would like all of you to go" Rin said there was no mercy in her eyes, not one ounce of even the slightest recognition to Kagome's face or those around her, her voice was cold as she spoke to them as if they were strangers invading her private haven.

"Rin please you have to remember me, don't you remember what this monster did to you?" Kagome was in hysterics as she spoke.

Rin's finger hit the nurse button, soon after Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha were escorted from the hospital.

"Ms. Higurashi you have to understand that Rin is going through a very traumatic thing right now, don't forget her brain was damaged in the accident, apparently she is suffering from selective amnesia. You throwing your self at her practically begging her to know something that she can't recall isn't good for her at all. I understand that you are suffering right now but so is Rin. The only person she feels she can trust right now is Mr. Tenjo, so please try not to upset her. For today I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the nurse said leading them to the exit of the sanitary building.

"You could never understand" Kagome said Inuyasha held her to him. Sesshoumaru looked towards Rin's room.

"I have a question. How long before she can come home?" Sesshoumaru asked the nurse looked at him.

"that is up to her doctor and well her, but she may choose to stay with someone else" the nurse said she gave him a small smile.

"Happy Thirtieth" Sesshoumaru said to himself.

* * *

Rin fell asleep with Kouga beside her, on the bed his arms wrapped around her tightly he looked at the smooth skin on her face, she still smelled the same to him like wildflowers just as she had the first day she met him, at the hotdog stand. Kouga looked at her neck at her lips, recalling his first act of injustice at the movie theater. He was ashamed of himself and now she couldn't do what she loved. Rin smiled in her sleep whispering his name. Her sleeping face was peaceful he looked at her lips which were slightly parted breathing, he bent to catch them gently with his own, Rin's eyes fluttered open and she wrapped her arms around him. Kouga held tighter to her.

"I promise, that I'll walk again, because I have to be your number one" she whispered to him and then he remembered what he used to tell her after he made he do the things she would have never done if not for him, the humiliation he caused her.

"You already are my number one" he said his throat getting tight with guilt, he closed his eyes, and he saw her before he ruined her.

"I will walk again right? Kouga you'll help me become number one again" she said, Kouga nodded pulling her to him and then he started to cry like a little boy. Rin looked at him surprised and wrapped her arms around him, his face was buried in the crook of her neck.

* * *

For three months Rin built up her upper body strength so she could put herself in her wheel chair easier. Finally she could do most things by herself. Then they released her into the care of Sesshoumaru Taisho much to her displeasure his apartment had been adjusted for her. Rin was in her wheel chair as she looked down at her long legs, her long useless legs. Rin rolled to the kitchen and pulled out a knife Sesshoumaru watched wondering what she was trying to do then it dawned on him and he took the knife from her hand.

"I just need to know I can feel it" Rin said frustration taking over her, she dug her nails into the skin of her thighs. She felt nothing, she watched the crimson fluid that was her blood come out. Sesshoumaru rushed to her with alcohol and bandages. He grabbed her leg and pour the alcohol on her self inflicted wounds. '_It burns_' she thought with a small smile, he bandaged her up.

"I want to see Kouga" she said Sesshoumaru looked at her almost with an angered expression. Rin looked up at him confused.

"I don't want him in my home" he said with an edge in his tone

"I don't have to see him here, I just want to see him….I miss him" Rin said Sesshoumaru tried to make up another excuse.

"Sorry but Rin, you are too busy, you are trying to skip two grades don't try to forget you need to pass so you will back on the right track" Sesshoumaru said, Rin heard the word track and she could feel the itch to run on it again. She angered but convinced went to sleep.

* * *

_"That's right, --. Control your little puppy" Rin smirked with arrogance, her smile tearing into --'s patience._

_"Shut up you peck!" she heard the voice yell at her, the girl grabbed his arm as he had became close to Rin. Rin didn't flinch only looked up at the fuzzy faces.._

_"Take that back, you mutt" Rin yelled back, sure Rin was short but he didn't have to call her peck._

_"I won't take it back, you peck" he said crossing his arms and stopping. The girl looked at them both with a sigh._

_"Well I'd rather be a peck, than a mutt" she said sticking her tongue out at him he glared at her, and looked at their faces were to blurry to see the were shaking her head. The guy glared at her and then wrapped his arm around the other girl shoulders she looked up at him gratefully. Rin put her hair up in a ponytail fishing it through the hole in the back her long dark brown hair falling in its constraints to her waist. Rin felt her stomach grumble, and ran to a vender then realized she had no money. She rested her elbows on the counter, her long black lashes fluttered for a moment at the guy who was working there,_

_"Hi, do you think you could give me a free sample?" she smiled looking up into electric blue eyes. He smiled at her. The only one she could clearly see. Kouga. _

Rin woke up with a start sweat slightly dripping from her forehead, she forced her legs over the end of the bed and then smiled to herself before pushing her arms up against the wall, she lifted herself standing for a millisecond and then she fell in a heap to the floor, her hair poured around her like water. She pushed her palms to against the floor sitting up. Tears of anger fell from her eyes and she pulled herself up against the wall. Rin stood again trying to stay up using just the power of her arms. She fell again to the ground, Sesshoumaru stood silently watching her with tears in his eyes this was almost to hard for him to watch. Rin picked herself up again and laid in the bed utterly exhausted. Sesshoumaru walked back to his own room, Rin had sensed him she could feel the vibration of his feet padding against the floor when she pushed herself up. Rin sat up in the bed and pulled her leg to her chest stretching the muscles. This was her ritual every night, and when she finally started to feel the pain in her legs she cried herself to sleep in silence every night. And Sesshoumaru listened to her strangled sobs with pain in his own heart because he like the feeling in her legs ached to be remembered.

* * *

Rin sat next to Kouga, his lips met hers Sesshoumaru had to chaperon them and for him it was not pleasant. Kouga looked toward Sesshoumaru Rin could sense his uneasiness as Sesshoumaru watched them because she felt it too, as if she were betraying someone. "I know, I wish he had gone somewhere else too" Rin said Kouga looked at her calves they looked as if they were getting thicker, but muscle thick.

"Its okay as long as you're here with me" he said, Kouga kissed her lips again, Sesshoumaru looked away Rin smiled into the kiss and he touched her neck gently with his finger.

"Rin we have to go, you have a big test to study for and I want you to go to sleep early" Sesshoumaru said Kouga picked Rin up and planted a kiss on her lips and put her in the wheelchair. Kouga could see deep in Sesshoumaru's eyes and he knew he was in love with her, he couldn't let Rin fall for that other guy. Not while he was in her life.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, i got a review that made me smile, the little button still feels a bit neglected you guys should click on it more. **


	9. The Blued Eyed Angel In The Making

It was early around four in the morning and Sesshoumaru walked into Rin's room to check on her. He saw her she was on the floor her hair falling around her as she sobbed her tears hitting the floor with light taps. Rin pushed her arms and he saw her eyes were closed and she was sweating she looked so hard in concentration.

**Flashback**

_Rin stood at age nine her tears sliding down her cheeks as she grabbed the trapeze tightly, she was sweating and her hair fell around her she pushed away from the port and her hands had begun to bleed he could see the crimson from here she held tightly despite the pain that he could read on her face. _

"_Rin come down here, take a break" Sesshoumaru called for her. _

"_Not until I do it perfectly" Rin yelled as she fell into the net. Rin was there for four hours despite her mother's begging for her to come back down. Rin's hands were nearly raw by the time she finished. Sesshoumaru wrapped them in bandages while lecturing about how she needed to know when enough was enough. A lesson she never learned. _

**End Flashback**

Rin tried to force her disobedient legs to do her bidding. Of course the doctor did say it would be a miracle if she ever walked again. Rin opened her eyes more tears escaping her eyes. Sesshoumaru watched in the doorway almost scared that she would see him. She had become so angry. Sesshoumaru watched very closely as he thought he saw the muscles coming back to life in her legs small near invisible ripples beneath her skin. Rin turned body over and her torso was facing the ceiling. Her hand lifted gracefully her long delicate fingers like small wisps of silk flowing through the air.

"_Sesshoumaru I love you_" Rin said Sesshoumaru looked at her and soon realized that she was sleeping, this was all a dream. She wanted so badly to walk she tried even in her sleep, the frustrations letting themselves loose at night. Sesshoumaru picked her up, and he knew that she, the girl she was now wasn't the girl who was saying she loved him. She was killed in the accident, when she left him that wolf, that Kouga. As she was in his arms her own wrapped around him as she buried herself in the crook of his neck. He gingerly placed her in the bed and pulled the sheet over her.

In the morning Rin was back to the new woman, the girl who had been created by that monster. Rin sat in her wheelchair looking out the window. "I don't know who I am anymore" the whisper left her lips as if it were someone inside escaping and not her.

"Kouga is on the phone" Sesshoumaru said disdainfully while handing the phone to Rin she smiled with happiness taking over the sense of loss.

"Rin lets go somewhere together...to our secret place" Sesshoumaru could hear Kouga's voice through the phone.

"I would love that come pick me up." Rin said a beautiful smile gracing her lips. Sesshoumaru looked at her and she gave him a glare.

"I don't think you should go, you'll only disappoint him with those legs" Sesshoumaru said coldly, Rin's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, her nose twitched with anger.

"Thats fine, Sesshoumaru but when have you fought for anything you love. Rather then letting it slip right through your fingers, maybe its because your so cold that you're incapable of holding on to anything" Rin said venomously Sesshoumaru was shocked at her cruel words because although she didn't remember him, she knew of his flaws. Rin turned her wheelchair around and hit the new automatic door. It opened and she left Sesshoumaru standing alone in the kitchen.

Kouga watched as the doorman held the door open for Rin as she passed through. Kouga smiled and picked her up right out of the chair.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a small giggle, she felt weird just his support keeping her up.

"Lets leave your wheelchair here, I wanna carry you everywhere. I want you to leave it all to me" Kouga smiled at her forced. He'd been living with the guilt of know he did this to her for too long and he wanted to carry her on his back. He'd done lots of growing up since their accident.

"Okay" she smiled he put her in the passenger's seat of his car. A Cadillac Escalade ESV, it was new he had got it from prize money from a track competition. Rin watched as he got in the car and he pumped the radio.

"Rin, I..." he tried to whisper but she didn't hear him and it was good that she didn't it would have made things awkward anyways. They pulled up to their spot in the woods, she tried to remember what happened after that.

"Kouga, I can't remember this place......I'm so sorry" Rin said tears beginning to fill her eyes. Kouga kissed her cheek. They got out of the car Rin on his back, he ran in circles and got into the hot springs with her. She was now infront of him, his arms holding her to him keeping her up. He kissed her and it became something more. Kouga and Rin were soon bare and he was crying his tears hitting her cheeks as she looked up into his blue eyes,

"What's wrong?" she asked touching his face.

"I'm sorry...Rin...I...I'm...sorry" he began to sob his tears hitting her cheeks and neck.

"I don't understand" Rin said he was on top of her in the grass, he wasn't crushing her but he was leaning into her.

"Its all my fault that you're like this, that you can't feel anything. That you can't walk" Kouga told her.

"Kouga, he ran a red light..." Rin said, Kouga shook his head. They had both ran the red light during the gray area of the intersection lights.

"Rin you're so stupid...for being with someone like me" he told her.

"I love you...don't my legs disappoint you?" Rin asked recalling Sesshoumaru's earlier comment.

"Never" Kouga lied the very thought disturbed him made his body hurt, his mind was filled with guilt every time he saw her in that damned wheelchair.

Rin smiled as Kouga helped her get dressed again and took her to get ice cream and to even see a movie a chick flick.

"Kouga, I promise you I'll walk again" Rin smiled looking up at him. Sesshoumaru watched as Kouga's car pulled up and he carried Rin on his back.

"Why didn't you take your chair?" Sesshoumaru asked her. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. Kouga looked right into the eyes of the thirty year old and smirked at him triumphantly.

"Give her to me, Kouga. You knew very well I don't want you upstairs in my apartment." Sesshoumaru said putting his arms out for Rin to hold.

"Put me in my chair, Kouga." Rin demanded with a slight edge in her voice. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin as Kouga lowered her into the wheelchair.

"I love you, Rin." Kouga smiled looking at Rin and then into Sesshoumaru's eyes with an arrogant smile.

"I love you too, Kouga." Rin smiled Kouga lent down and kissed her lips. Rin held onto his neck with her hand. Sesshoumaru wheeled Rin to the elevator. '_Why am I just letting her go? I'm letting her slip right through my fingers...._'he thought bitterly. When they got to their floor Sesshoumaru picked Rin out of the wheelchair with her protests of course and put her on the floor which she saw was wet and slippery.

"What is this?" she asked reaching for her chair.

"Get to your room all by yourself with out using your arms" he told her she looked up at him angrily.

"Is this what you do, taunt cripples..."she said as tears began to well in her eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"No, I know what you do at night and you are going to get to your room alone" he told her she glared at him and refused to even try.

"How dare you watch me! Isn't obvious that I'm miserable and ashamed of what I've become?" she yelled at him.

"If you are ashamed of your disability then blame the one you treasure most. He was nothing but bad news from the moment you met him" Sesshoumaru told her.

"Don't even try that! The driver who caused the accident ran the red light and hit us." Rin yelled Sesshoumaru looked at her in disbelief.

"Kouga is the one who ran the red light, and jumped ship leaving you to get the full impact of the crash." Sesshoumaru told her.

"You're lying! LIAR!" she yelled tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm not lying and somewhere deep down you know it" his cold voice came.

"Why are you being this way! He's never done anything to you" Rin yelled at him tears freely streaming down her cheeks.

"Because its his fault that you are a cripple. You'll never run or trapeze again...you're useless now" he yelled at her.

"I will....I'm not useless...you...I HATE YOU Sesshoumaru!" she yelled at him she looked pitiful yelling at him with so much strength but sitting in a heap on the floor. Sesshoumaru walked away from her with tears rimming his golden eyes. '_She will walk again.........but when she does will she go with him_' he thought sitting his room a stray tear leaving his eye.

Rin sat there in tears her fists beating against floor, light sprinkles of water hitting her face. Rin pulled herself to the wheelchair and went to her room. As she hit the bed she began to fall asleep

* * *

**The Moosh. **

**Ruined by Wolves. **

**Chapter 10**

**The Blue Eyed Angel In the Making. **

**So When will Sesshoumaru get over his bitter jealously and allow himself to win Rin over. It is kind of hard when she won't give him a chance. **

**R&R**


	10. Pretty Blue Eyes Belong To Monsters In

**Ruined by Wolves **

**Chapter 10 : Pretty Blue Eyes Belong To Monsters In Disguise**

Rin's dreams meant nothing to her before she was in the accident but now they were like keys each opening a memory from a past she couldn't remember. Where she saw a weak girl who gave into a boy who claimed to love her. A boy who claimed she would always be his number one but it was a lie. This is something he could never atone for, he stole two years of her life, two of her most precious assets, and the memory of the person she was really in love with. Rin slept soundly despite the dampness of her clothes from the wet floor Sesshoumaru had left on so cruelly. Sesshoumaru walked into the room and covered her with a thin sheet, she had taken off most of her clothes only left with the underclothes that were dampened with moister from the floor.

**Dream**

_The blue eyed baby looked into Rin's eyes she sat there looking at him he looked no more than two years old. He was beautiful and Rin couldn't help the urge to smile when she looked at his face. The big blue eyes were breathtaking and she wanted to pull him into her lap. _

_Sesshoumaru stood over him with a sadistic smile on his face covered him with a small sheet and he was gone in a flash. Next thing Rin knew she was holding onto Kouga on his motorcycle. She a bright red light ahead of her next thing was loud noise. Rin raised her arms to block the bright light that was heading towards her. She felt as if she'd been hit by a truck. _

_Rin saw that now she was lying in a coffin at a wake everyone was crying over her body she wanted to sit up and move she couldn't not even a centimeter of her would budge. Kagome was hysterical, Inuyasha let a few tears fall from his own eyes Sesshoumaru had no emotion on his face and Rin had never seen his eyes look so dead in her life and yet there was a sadness about him that made Rin's whole body hurt. Then there was Kouga his hand was on the lid and he was smiling as he shut the lid as everyone just watched. _

_Rin was then in a graveyard Kouga and everyone was there even a priest reading some scripture from his bible. And Rin had a shovel in her hand and she began putting dirt into a hole where she could hear herself screaming for help inside the coffin. But as much as she tried she couldn't stop herself from filling the hole in to the very top. Rin screamed out begging for someone to help her to stop her from doing this. She was being buried alive and the worst was that it was herself doing the most damage. _

_Kagome dropped to the ground and began clawing at the dirt desperately tears as she screamed that her sister wasn't dead and it was a mistake. That she shouldn't be buried at all. Inuyasha tried to get her up but she wouldn't listen as she just through herself over the freshly piled dirt. Kouga walked up to all of her mourners and shooed them away as if they were nothing as if they weren't Rin's family. He then sat on Rin's tombstone and left a single white rose on the top. _

_A woman walked out from behind a tree and kissed Kouga's lips gently. Her dark hair and beautiful body was enough to make the immobile Rin cry out loudly. Rin walked over to the two and she saw that the woman was none other than the dreamer herself. Only she could walk Rin suddenly felt her legs turn to jelly and found herself sitting in the wheelchair. _

_"Kouga, I love you" said mobile Rin. _

_"I love you too" he smiled kissing her. _

_"Kouga...No that isn't me! I'm me" Rin cried out Kouga and the other Rin looked at her. _

_"No my Rin could never be so pathetic...or useless" Kouga smiled looking at her. _

_"Kouga don't be so mean to the cripple..." the other Rin laughed. _

_"I thought you loved me Kouga! Why!" Rin said tears falling from her brown eyes. _

_"I would never love someone so tragic" Kouga laughed at her cruelly._

_"Lets go love, our boy is waiting in the car" the other Rin said seriously walking away from Rin with Kouga's arm around her waist. _

_Rin chased after them in her wheelchair and towards the end her wheelchair jerked violently and she fell out hitting the sidewalk's pavement. She watched as the other Rin picked up the beautiful blue eyes baby who began to morph into an undeveloped pile of blood. Rin screamed in horror at the sight of the decaying baby, the other Rin still held him as if he was the most beautiful gift in the world. Kouga looked at him as if he were the most perfect son in the world. The car drove off. _

_Rin lay on sidewalk tears falling from her eyes, she heard footsteps behind her and strong hands pulling her up from under her arms and cradle her like a child. She felt tears hit her shoulder and she looked up into the face of Sesshoumaru whose gold eyes were opened just as sad as they had been before only they weren't sad for him they were sad for her. _

End Dream

Rin woke up to the birds chirping she looked to her side where her wheel chair usually was instead there was a pair of crutches. She screamed out in anger and frustration the sun hit her pretty face and she used her arms to pull her legs out of the bed. She thought for a little while as her feet were against the floor. She knew this would anger Sesshoumaru but she didn't care in her eyes he hadn't realized how much his words hurt her, why she cared about anything he said she didn't know only that somewhere deep in her she knew that she would hang of his very breath if she could. Rin picked up her phone and dialed Kouga's number. As usual he answered on the first ring.

"Kouga come over to my apartment, I need your help. I'll call the doorman to let you up hurry Sesshoumaru is at work." Rin said he would be on his way soon. Rin called the doorman and told him to let Kouga up. In a matter of fifteen minutes Kouga was opening the door with a key Rin had usually left with the doorman, Rin's thoughts flew back to what Sesshoumaru had said the day before. '_Was it the way Sesshoumaru said it was_' she thought she shook it from her mind.

"You're still in bed?" he asked her she looked at him and nodded and under the covers Rin was barely decent in a bra and boy shorts and she lifted the covers stretching.

"Wanna join me?" she said seductively, of course Rin never felt as beautiful or sexy as she would have if she could move her bottom half.

"I don't think we should what if Sesshoumaru comes back?" he said sitting at the end of the bed.

"Fine then...I get it your getting tired of having to deal with a cripple even if it is to cope with your guilt" Rin spat bitterly.

"No...Rin that isn't it." he tried to say Rin looked at him in his pretty blue eyes.

"Sesshoumaru told me that you jumped out of the way of the truck...and left me to die" she said quietly tears welling up her eyes as her fingers grasped the sheet that was over her. She awaited the words that would leave his lips he would tell her that Sesshoumaru was a liar and that he would never ever let something so terrible happen to her. She knew that he would never let something that bad to happen and he would never lie to her about it.

"Rin..." Kouga said her name and that was Rin realized that it was true. Rin hit him with her fists. Her eyes shut as her fantasy shattered into a million pieces. It felt as if the shards of her fantasy had forced themselves like splinters into her heart. Rin felt her throat tighten painfully and her voice would be strained if she tried to say anything. Rin could feel the tears in her sinus areas and as she let them fall from her eyes she let her emotions erupt like a volcano in the form of words.

"Why! How could you! I thought you loved me! I thought you loved me Kouga!" she cried hysterically. Little did she know that Sesshoumaru hadn't gone to work that day instead he was in his room thinking of ways to help Rin walk again. He was now leaning in the hallway next to the door where Rin's bedroom was, he closed his eyes as he heard Rin's heartbroken sobs.

"I do love you, Rin. I was stupid." Kouga said Rin kept hitting him and repeated the same crying phrase she had been saying for the past two minutes.

"Leave! Get out! I hate you, Kouga!" she yelled tears freely from her pain filled eyes, Kouga grabbed her shoulders tightly she looked up at him.

"I know that I have done you wrong so many times...but Rin I've fallen for you...I didn't realize what a selfish person I was until the day I saw you looking so broken and fragile in that hospital bed. You don't understand the hell I've gone through after that" Kouga said tears filling his eyes.

"I don't care leave, everyone was right......about you...LEAVE!" She started in a whisper that turned into a scream. Kouga walked out of the room hearing Rin's sobs as he walked out his eyes met Sesshoumaru's for a moment. Sesshoumaru followed him outside to the parking lot. Thunder sounded out like a siren through the skies as lightning shot a bright aqua blue streak in the sky. As the sky had been warning water came down rain beating down on both their backs heavily. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on Kouga who had turned to face him with guilt ridden eyes. Sesshoumaru walked up to Kouga grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against his car.

"Do you like what you've turned her into? Do you like to see looking so crippled so useless!" he yelled in Kouga's face his usual composed manner had left him and Kouga was scared at the look of anger and heartbreak in Sesshoumaru's face.

"I never meant any of this to happen." Kouga said tears had been streaming since he was in the apartment.

"What did you think would happen! What you did to her is disgusting! Did you like the way she was so compliant with your every desire! How she only sought your love and seemed to only want to please you! How you were so rough with her when she gave you something so priceless! She was a mess when she got home and guess who was there to clean her up after you left her bleeding! Every mess you made for her I cleaned up and I will always be there to pick her up after every fall!" Sesshoumaru snarled at Kouga as his own tears began to fall masked by the falling rain. Kouga's eyes were wide as Sesshoumaru said this.

"...you're in love with her?" he stated it was more a question that not.

"and I would never hurt her like you have" Sesshoumaru said throwing Kouga to the floor.

"I never want to see you near her ever again I'll kill you." Sesshoumaru told him furiously. Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and began walking away from the shaken teenager. Sesshoumaru walked up to the elevator doors letting a clawed finger press the call button. '_So Rin the truth is out but will you hate us both?_' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

**A/N : I'm sorry for taking almost literally forever I'm going to do a rewrite of most of the beginning chapters when I'm actually finished with this story which means I'll be taking it down before I even update the last two chapters. And the next chapter is really juicy. **

**Love Always, The Moosh.**


End file.
